EXO Residential (mxm warning)
by STARtheSuperNatuGirl
Summary: Welcome to EXO Residential, owned by Kwon Jiyong and is the home to 9 very successful individuals: Yifan, Minseok, Jongin, Chen, Baekhyun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Tao. Basically their story and their new neighbors Sehun and Lay and a mystery guy they know as Suho. OT12GDragon
1. 001 - of Gatherings and Gossips

Every once in a while, the people on EXO neighborhood would have a gathering, where they would throw some sort of a barbecue party, gossip (mostly Baekhyun, Luhan, Chen and Xiumin and maybe Chanyeol would join in) and sometimes, get wasted together. It wasn't always that they would do that, because all of the residents are rich businessman, celebrities, or others that are equally busy as well. But when they do, it's usually saturday and it'll be held at one of the houses in EXO.

Now it's Saturday night and everyone at EXO residence are pretty free, so they agreed to hold the gathering/party at Park Chanyeol's house. Luhan, Baekhyun, Chen and Kyungsoo are responsible for bringing the food (meaning meat, lots of it). Yifan, Jongin, Xiumin and Tao are responsible for the drink (like wine, champagne, whiskey and other drink that are expensive, you name it). If lucky, Jiyong, the owner of EXO Residential would join them as well as bringing them gifts (Tao begged him last month to give him a limited edition PMO clutches and Baekhyun casually stated he needs more eyeliner).

The owner of the house however, need to prepare nothing else but the place where they would held their gathering. It was settled before that Chanyeol would held some sort of backyard party, thanks to the nice weather they have been enjoying for the past month. Due to his slight perfectionist traits, Chanyeol has completed his tasks two hours before their usual gathering hour - having nothing to do except for waiting, Chanyeol decides to browse IG to kill time.

Chanyeol don't follow many people on instagram, except maybe all 9 EXO residents other than him and some of his producer friends. Oh maybe some meme pages because everybody needs meme in their lives.

The first thing he sees when he opens his IG is Baekhyun's update, a selfie of him and Luhan shopping together - "only the best thing for your stomach, got it? Yes~" the caption says and Chanyeol laughs at that. "Go expensive meat!", he commented.

He scrolls down, an update from the galaxy hyung. It was a picture of a wine store, posted about 15 minutes ago. The caption says, "rule number one, never let the "wives" buy wine themselves - or else they would end up buying the whole store", Chanyeol put a single "true" in the comment section.

The next is a post from the "big boss" (his personal nickname for Kwon Jiyong, the owner of EXO Residential). A picture of a streetlight taken by him from his car. The caption says, "coming home," he could see Baekhyun, Tao even Xiumin's comments. Baekhyun said, "my fukin eyeliner yas daddy", typical of him, Chanyeol laughs. Tao's "#clutchesfortao the best father ever xoxo" and Xiumin's "arrive safely, husband kekeke", he needed the laugh, seriously those three. He put one of his own, "you better not forget your number one favorite kid, #kwonchanyeol dad woo" what else did you expect, seriously.

The next posts are from his producer friends, he ended up liking them all. He smiled to himself and put his phone down on the table, heading to his kitchen to get something to drink while waiting for the time to come - the first guest to arrive would probably be here like 30 minutes from now.

5 minutes later he is back to his spot in his living room, one hand holding his phone and the other holding a can of cola. He saw a notification, Jiyong mentioned him in a comment on instagram. Chanyeol never clicked anything that fast in his life.

It was a reply to his post earlier, which were commented by Baekhyun, Tao, Xiumin and him. The comment says, "I hope you'll like it ;) @bbybaekreal of course, son @hzttao thank you, first wife kekeke @xiuhamsterdadda of course child, why would I ever forget about you ily #kwonchanyeol @pcykwon" which has him shrieking in pure delight.

Chanyeol spent the next 30 minutes browsing his phone when he heard the bell to his house rang loudly. He quickly got up on his feet and ran to the main door as fast as possible.

"A yo waddup, Krease," he says when he sees Yifan standing there with two bottles of super expensive wine.

"a yo wassup," the businessman replied and they both got involved in a "brotherly hug". Chanyeol and Yifan got inside, Chanyeol letting the front doors open as wide as possible, a sign of welcoming the other incoming guests.

"Tao will bring the champagne," Yifan says and Chanyeol gives him a very big grin.

"you know what, best day ever," Chanyeol begins, making Yifan rises an eyebrow.

"Never knew you'd be that excited because the gathering will be held at your place," Yifan mocked.

Chanyeol laughs, "I am excited for this too, you see, but that's not what I meant," he pauses then explained quickly, "papa Kwon is coming over~"

Yifan stops whatever he was doing and looks at Chanyeol, eyes wide open. "He's coming?" Chanyeol nods happily.

Kwon Jiyong may have his own private house in his own Residential, but being the busy man he always is, he rarely joins the neighborhood gathering, despite being the one who came up with the whole gathering idea in the first place. The last time he was available for the gathering was four gatherings before now, which was over three months ago. Whenever he joins them for a gathering, Jiyong usually brings gifts with him for everyone, basically treating everyone like his own kids (or wives, in Xiumin, Luhan and Chen's case - they self proclaimed to be Jiyong's wives which had the man laughing when the three of them were jokingly fighting over him) - spoiling them every chance he gets.

"He's getting Baek the most expensive eyeliner known to human kind and limited edition PMO clutches for Tao. He said he doesn't forget about me also," he explains happily, jumping up and down like a little kid. "ohmy I'm so happy~!"

"wonder what he's getting everyone else this time," Yifan said, slowly contaminated by Chanyeol's childisness.

Even though Yifan is a grown ass and rich ass businessman, he can't help but being excited whenever Kwon Jiyong spoils him. In EXO everyone are successful and could afford anything they want, but when they got together they are like little kids and Jiyong is their rich ass father.

Time flies pretty quickly and everyone (except the Father who is still on his way, probably) are already gathered at Chanyeol's. They are currently scattered in Chanyeol's large backyard. Chanyeol, Chen and Kyungsoo in charge of grilling the meat, Yifan, Jongin and Tao are playing a game of poker. By the pool are Baekhyun, Xiumin and Luhan together, feet on the water, each holding a glass of wine and in between them stand a bottle of wine Yifan previously purchased.

"I accidentally heard from Seungri that someone is buying the empty house across mine," Baekhyun states, sipping the delicious and expensive taste of the wine and mentally thanking Yifan for it.

"awesome," Luhan comments, "we'll be having another member then," Baekhyun and Xiumin agreed in unison.

"but will it be a woman or a man though?" asks Xiumin, sipping on his own wine.

"not sure," Baekhyun shrugs. "But I bet it'll be another man. I mean, isn't it pretty fishy that everyone who lives here are all men?"

"oh my gosh, Baek," Luhan eyed Baekhyun in the eye. "My thoughts exactly"

The three nods at the same time.

The three went silent for a minute thinking about how indeed it was pretty fishy that everyone living at EXO are all men, handsome men at that, Baekhyun mentally nods in approvement.

"a question, though," Xiumin chimes, "would our beloved neighbor be cute or smoking hot?"

The three once again went silent, thoughts full with the possibilities of the new neighbor would be.

"may he be smoking hot, cause," Baekhyun eyed Chanyeol, who is busy grilling the meat and, "dayum"

Luhan and Xiumin laughed so loud that the three of them caught the attention of the other 6 men there. They earned themself 6 headshakes and a "gossip queens" from Chen.

Xiumin kind of agree with Baekhyun because hell, Xiumin loves looking at hot stuffs. Yifan for example, but sadly the both of them aren't attracted to each other like that and Xiumin only admires his look sometimes. Besides Xiumin think of Yifan as more of a brother type than a potential love interest.

But Chen, though.

Luhan on the other hand, always have a soft spot for a manly cutie. Smoking hot is alright, because every people needs a smoking hot person in their lives, but men who are cute and gentle, a total yes for Luhan.

Less than 5 minutes later, Kwon Jiyong finally made an appearance - which obviously were greeted enthusiastically by 9 overgrown puppies. He came in not holding anything, but there are two people behind him holding wrapped boxes that are exactly 9 in total, making Baekhyun gasped dramatically and shouted a "totally daddy material". Oh boy.

"sorry I'm late kids," he apologizes, eyes looking at his 'kids' one by one, "wives," and then looking at his three 'wives', Xiumin, Luhan and Chen.

They all sat together on 10 chairs that were arranged neatly in a big circle by Chanyeol earlier. In the middle of those chairs is a big wooden table, wide enough for the food that the trio cooked before and the drinks and other necessary things.

"I'm sorry that I've been busy that I have missed four gatherings," Jiyong apologized once again.

Jongin, representing the rest of the people gathered there, wave a hand in front of his face. "No it's okay, dad. We all understand," the youngest there says. Jiyong appreciates them and smiles his famous gummy smile.

"at least you make up for everything by buying us presents," Tao chimes, eyes sparkling because hell yeah a limited edition PMO clutches.

They all laughed at Tao's antics. Jiyong takes out the presents give them out one by one.

As expected, Baekhyun received a pair of expensive eyeliner, plus an expensive waterproof foundation, all received by a very happy Baekhyun. Tao got himself limited edition PMO clutches as promised. Kyungsoo got himself a limited edition PMO shoes that has some sort of silver thorns - a present that got everyone except Jiyong gulps because did you see that evil look on his face when he got it? Another weapon for Satansoo.

Kris got an expensive shades and a silver watch that had the businessman excited. Chen got himself a golden mic that made his eyes widen because holy, this thing is very expensive what the hell. The self-proclaimed Kwon Chanyeol got himself two snapbacks and a furry hat, the ones Chanyeol had been crying over for because he couldn't get his hands on because they had been sold out at the time. How did Jiyong got his hands on these are beyond Chanyeol.

Jongin got himself a pair of shoes, Jiyong said that those are designed for dancers so they could dance with lesser chance of getting injured and Jongin is already liking his present. Thankful because his 'dad' is really thoughtful. Luhan got himself a jacket from a famous brand, one that Luhan have been wanting to buy for a while. Xiumin got a two animal head hats, a wolf and a cat also a cat onesie - Jiyong said that when he look at them, they reminds him of Xiumin a lot so he decided to get them for Xiumin. Jiyong also said that he got himself a onesie too, a wolf, so they couple.

That's it,Xiumin thought,which between JiMin and XiuYong is going to be the ship name for Jiyong and me?

The gathering went like usual - after the opening gift session, they eat, talk and drink. Baekhyun, remembering the topic to Luhan, Xiumin and his gossip earlier, decides to brought it up. He also wants to confirm this news with the owner of EXO, who is now sitting a couple of seats away from him, right between Xiumin and Chen.

"Daddy, is it true that we'll be having a new neighbor?"

The chatterings went down after Baekhyun's question. Everyone are now looking at Jiyong, hopeful eyes from Tao, Luhan, Xiumin, Baekhyun himself and Chen. Kyungsoo, Yifan, Jongin and Chanyeol looks interested in this whole new neighbor thing Baekhyun brought up.

"Who told you about that?" he asks back, but knows about the answer as soon as that question left his lips. "It was Seungri, wasn't it?" Baekhyun nods sheepishly.

Seungri is a friend of Jiyong. He is currently active in the entertainment industry, so it's only natural for Baekhyun to know him. They both are pretty close, to be quite honest (Fine. They are gossip buddies, okay?). Seungri happened to drop the bomb to him by accident but quickly said, "well that's what I've been hearing lately".

Jiyong takes a deep breath. "Well for starters, it's true," everyone are now looking at each others with excited faces. Well maybe except Kyungsoo because he simply don't show emotions except maybe his evil look that always present whenever he is thinking about something bad. Satansoo.

"but," once again Jiyong successfully caught the attention of everyone. "You'll be getting not a neighbor, but neighbors. Meaning, there will be two people living here with us starting from monday"

"males, females, or male and female?" asks Chen.

"males, relationship unknown"

"are they good looking?" now the attention are all turned to Kyungsoo, who innocently asked the question out of the blue. Well, the question was to be expected in a conversation like this, but it's a question that would typically bounce from Luhan, Xiumin, or Baekhyun, but not Kyungsoo.

"hyung, I thought you aren't into that kind of thing?" Jongin asked, clearly puzzled by Kyungsoo's sudden change of heart.

"what? I'm always into 'that kind of thing', to put it your way," he answered honestly. "it's just that, none of you - well except you, dad - caught my attention so far"

"so, are you actually saying that we aren't good looking to you?" Chanyeol asked.

Kyungsoo's 'why, isn't that obvious? Why would you ask?' look is enough of an answer for them.

The gathering went until all of them were very wasted. Thank God that their new neighbors won't be here for a couple days, or else they would be greeted by a bunch of people puking all over the place because apparently, everyone in EXO are alcoholics.

Won't be making that kind of image, right?


	2. 002 - Welcoming gifts&Jiyong's secrets

Monday came pretty fast for everyone in EXO, for they are very excited for their new neighbors to come. Just yesterday night, Jiyong was checking the condition of the house across Baekhyun's, before two moving trucks came bringing expensive furnitures into the house. Baekhyun was peering from the window to his bedroom and was giggling like a schoolgirl. Jiyong occasionally caught him looking, smiling and waved a hand at Baekhyun which was of course replied by an excited Baek.

After they were done moving stuffs into the house, all of them excused themselves and get going. Jiyong thanked them before taking a final check of the house, letting out an approving nod and walked back to his house - which was located a block over, next to Xiumin's.

Zitao texted Kyungsoo and asked him to wake him up at 9 am, just so he could go look for a welcoming gift for their new neighbors. Kyungsoo agreed, which is how he found himself walking straight inside of Tao's house. Since all of them has been neighbors for about 5 years, Tao trust them enough and ended up telling everyone the passcode to his own house, claiming that it was necessary in case of emergency.

Kyungsoo goes straight to the kitchen first, looking for the necessary stuffs to make coffee. Honestly, he is still a bit dizzy since he drank quite a lot at Chanyeol's and he didn't get his coffee yesterday. Tao also happened to have his favorite coffee that he ran out of a few days back, so what's wrong with making coffee in someone else's house, right? Tao will probably need it too, so it's a win-win situation.

When he got the coffee at the coffee maker, he head up to Tao's bedroom which is located in the second floor. He knocks on the door rather loudly.

"Huang Zitao, wake up. It's," he looks at his silver watch. "8.55 am," he half shouted.

Kyungsoo hears a muffled groan from inside the room, "I said 9, five more minutes!" Zitao shouted, probably from under his blanket.

The actor sighed loudly at the younger's behaviour. He then threw the door a hard glance, before saying in a dangerous voice.

"I'll give you five minutes. If I don't find you downstairs in 5, you know what I'll do to you," with that, Kyungsoo turns around and walk back into the kitchen.

He smirked when he heard something fell to the floor from inside Tao's room. Not more than 10 seconds later, a very wide awake Tao is out of his room.

"I'm just kidding ge, I'm here," he exclaimed, sweating nervously. The older who is half-way on the stairs looks back at him and smiles sweetly.

"That's a good boy. Now get your assin the kitchen, I'll prepare a breakfast for you," said Kyungsoo, calmly walks back to the kitchen.

"Did someone says breakfast?" a voice suddenly says, coming from the living room, making Kyungsoo almost jumped in surprise. Almost.

"What are you doing here, Jongdae?"

The owner of the voice jumps over the sofa and runs quickly to Kyungsoo like a puppy.

"I was too tired to go to my own house last night since I was too sleepy, so I asked Tao if I can crash here instead," he explained.

"you mean you came in without me knowing and pretty much scared the shit out of me because I heard really loud snores at 3 am?! I almost called a priest last night!" Tao yelled, defending himself.

Jongdae looked beyond offended, "Excuse you!" he points a finger to Tao's face. "I did NOT snore!"

Kyungsoo accidentally snorts.

"see, see?! Even hyung agrees!"

The singer put a hand on his chest, eyes and mouth wide open.

"I bet even Chanyeol-ge could heard your snores!"

Jongdae was about to walk over and fight Tao when Kyungsoo threw them both a glare. "Now I want the both of you to behave, or else I'm cooking both of you for breakfast"

Kyungsoo's words were enough to shut them both until he is done cooking the three of them breakfast. He also pour down each of them a mug of coffee.

"Kyung-ge," Tao begin, mouth still filled with rice and the sausages Kyungsoo cooked. He was about to say something when Kyungsoo look at him right in the eye.

"Never talk with mouth full of rice, Tao," he said, words dripping with clear venom that quickly shuts Tao up.

There were no more words said until they finished breakfast. Jongdae, suddenly being very wise because of Kyungsoo's threats earlier, volunteered to wash the dishes.

"You were saying, Tao?" Kyungsoo ask again, looking at the contents of the youngest's fridge.

"I mean since the three of us is here, why don't we find a gift for our neighbors together?" Tao suggests. Kyungsoo nods almost immediately.

"I'm in too," Jongdae half shouts, although it's unnecessary since the three of them are still in the same room.

Tao's smile got as big as it could.

"I'm telling everyone else then!" and then he runs upstairs to get his phone.

Chanyeol just finished showering when he noticed his phone was ringing. He walks to his where his phone is located, which is on top of a sofa near the window in his bedroom. He sat there, not caring in the slightest that he has nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist, body still wet with droplets of water.

He opened EXO group chat, seeing how he got like 20 notifications from.

KungfuTao: guys

KungfuTao: Kyung-ge, Chen-ge and I are going on a quest

KungfuTao: we will go and look for a welcoming present for our new neighbors

KungfuTao: anyone wants to join us?

WuKris: I would like to

WuKris: But you see, it's monday and I have a job.

WuKris: I'll be home at 8

KimKai: same. I have a company to run

KimKai: and a dance academy. I teach them personally on mondays, remember?

BaekReal: ommo I'd love to

BaekReal: I'm getting ready see u Tao

XiLuLu: sorry I can't bby

XiuHamster: Lulu and I both have a schedule, son

XiLuLu: but we'll both go together tomorrow

KungfuTao: okay I understand, gege

KungfuTao: meet me at my house, Baek-ge

KungfuTao: Kyung-ge will be waiting for us

KungfuTao: Chen-ge would have to go home to prepare AFTER he's done washing the dishes kekeke

XiLuLu: ohmygosh I think I know why that lazyass Jongdae is washing the dishes

XiuHamster: it's Kyungsoo, right?

KwonChannie: lol'ing so hard

KwonChannie: best laugh ever

KwonChannie: what did Kyungsoo said exactly that made Jongdae finally agreed to do the dishes?

KungfuTao: well, Chen-ge sorta volunteered to do the dishes

XiuHamster: ohmygosh is the world ending

XiLuLu: no way

KungfuTao: ummm we kind of got into a small fight before breakfast

KungfuTao: and Kyungsoo threatened us that if we dont behave, he'll cook us

KungfuTao: as breakfast

KimKai: see

KimKai: that's why Kyung-hyung is my fav

WuKris: same

KwonChannie: brb cri

WuKris: bye bitches I'm going back to work ciao

KimKai: the students are here bye

KwonChannie: I'm not going with you Tao

KwonChannie: one, because I'm busy as hell

KwonChannie: two, because I got my gift yesterday ayy

KwonChanyeol: peezout bitches

BaekReal: wow fu ckin rood

BaekReal: someday im gonna have satansoo poison you

XiLulu: why don't you do it yourself

BaekReal: because it's against the law, duh

BaekReal: and because I don't want to go to prison???

BaekReal: I like my own house better thanks

XiuHamster: but why Kyungsoo though?

XiuHamster: if it's illegal then why wold you get Kyung to do it?

BaekReal: hyung

BaekReal: first of all, Kyungsoo is a squishy human being who is all about rules and mannerisms

BaekReal: Satansoo isn't

BaekReal: Satansoo is the law itself

BaekReal: so it's only right if it's him

BaekReal: also, he won't be afraid of prison

BaekReal: but prison will ;)

XiLuLu: wow

XiLuLu: preach

One by one, the residents of EXO left their houses for work. Since today is monday, almost everyone are busy today - except for Tao, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Jongdae. Apparently, today is the four's day off, so they decided to go shopping gifts for the new neighbors.

"honestly, I don't get why do we even bother," they are now currently inside Tao's super expensive sports car, getting ready to go shopping, when Jongdae suddenly voiced what's on his mind.

Baekhyun, who is half-busy checking his appearance on the rear view mirror, replies without missing a beat, "it's because we are trying to be decent human beings, stupid"

Jongdae snorts, "decent my ass. We didn't give each others a welcoming gift the first time, why different now?"

"we moved pretty much at the same time, stupid. A new comer usually don't give out welcoming gift, but the ones who lived in a neighborhood long enough do," he explained, still not looking anywhere but his face on the mirror.

"besides, you were an asshole on your first day. I'm not wasting my time giving some very rude person a welcoming gift," Baekhyun quickly adds.

Jongdae looks extremely offended. "the fu ck you say, bitch?"

"see? Exactly what I mean"

"fine, fair enough," Jongdae slumped in defeat.

Tao is too busy with his phone that he didn't really hear Baekhyun and Jongdae's small fight. Kyungsoo is simply saving himself from a headache so he goes radio silent while focusing on driving.

"I'm gonna tell dad we'll go out shopping," Tao mumbles to himself, thankfully still loud enough to be heard.

"I already informed him earlier, so no worries, Tao," Jongdae noticed the youngest's small yawn. "If you want to take a nap, then go on. We won't be there for another 30 minutes, right, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo nods, his big eyes looking at Tao from the rear view mirror. "We'll wake you up as soon as we got there"

Smiling sleepily, Tao mumbled a small thank you, before he starts dozing out. Within thirty seconds, Tao's breath evens out and he is already in a deep slumber.

"lucky," Baekhyun shakes his head as he looks at Tao who's sleeping at the back seat that he shares with Jongdae. "I wish I can fall asleep as fast as that"

"He's still young and still don't know what a mid-life crisis, Baek," Jongdae smirks, "unlike you"

"WELL FU CKING EXCUSE YOU, YOU LITTLE-"

"Tune it down," Kyungsoo warned the two of them. "or I won't hestitate to use Tao's dumbells on both of you"

There are times when people in EXO would throw a party and they would invite their friends or co-workers over. Everyone, who probably only heard Kyungsoo's name before, consider his threats to be words he said because he was just acting to be brave. People who personally know him on the other hand, knows better than to say things like that to Kyungsoo. Because once upon a time for everyone in EXO, they had done at least one thing that caused Kyungsoo to be pissed off and they have had dealed with the consequences.

Thus the nickname "Satansoo" was born and no one dared to make Kyungsoo so pissed he'll turn to the creature who knows no mercy ever again.

But they all know very well that even so, Kyungsoo cares about them. Sure he might've kicked their asses (literally) at least once, owns a very sharp mouth that will slice them when needed to, but they know that Kyungsoo loves them even though he would never admit it.

Kyungsoo would cook for them whenever he got free time, soothe everyone whenever they have a hard time and makes sure everyone would not overwork themselves(well, he claims that they would burden him a lot if they ended up catching sickness, casually threatens them to get enough sleep, but that's how Kyungsoo works).

Both Jongdae and Baekhyun huffed in annoyance because they couldn't insult each other even more, but smiled anyway cause this is how family works, right?

Just earlier, they decided to go to a gift shop Kyungsoo went to once first, because it's located furthest than any of their planned destinations are. They agreed to that so it wouldn't take long for them to get home from the last place they'll be visiting. Jongdae joined Tao who's already sleeping, leaving Baekhyun wide awake and Kyungsoo focusing on the road ahead.

"Recently I heard this really good song Chanyeol produced for a boyband," Baekhyun begins, his thumb busy scrolling his phone looking for something. "ah here it is. You should listen to this, it's really good"

Kyungsoo nods without saying anything, waiting for Baekhyun to connect his phone to the car's radio and play the song. It took Baekhyun exactly 10 seconds before a soft melody starts filling the car.

"The song is called 'Heart attack'," was all he said before he lets the song continue playing.

The song is indeed really good. It has a heart-breaking melodies yet a slight upbeat at the same time, making the song oddly enjoyable. The lyrics were amazing, words well-written and it talks about how beautiful someone is and how it gave them heart-attacks when they see that person. Kyungsoo smiled, proud of how talented Chanyeol actually is, despite his stupid and happy-go-lucky behaviour he always is.

"It was indeed really good," Kyungsoo agreed once the song stops. Baekhyun nods excitedly at Kyungsoo.

"Right? He was kind of embarassed when I first praised him," Baekhyun giggled, remembering how a 6-feet something giant was blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

The topic lingers for a while and there was a smile on both of their faces as they silently decided to drop it. They got silent for a while, Kyungsoo still focusing on the road and Baekhyun stare out the window.

"What do you think they would be like?"

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow and take a quick glance at Baekhyun, who is not even facing him, before turns his attention back to the road.

"Honestly, I don't know," Kyungsoo replies softly. "But I do hope that they are good"

This time, Baekhyun turns his attention to Kyungsoo. "same," he agrees. "I don't know what I'll do if they turns out to be a couple of disrespectful assholes," Baekhyun makes a disgusted face, "eww"

Kyungsoo silently agrees. "You have to beg dad to kick them out if that turns out to be true"

Baekhyun chuckled at Kyungsoo's words. "But wouldn't it be rude,though? I mean they brought the house and ended up got kicked out in under a week just because none of us liked them?" he asked in between small laughs.

"True," Kyungsoo replies. "So let's just hope that they won't be, your words - 'a couple of disrespectful assholes', alright?"

Baekhyun grins. "Amen to that, brother"

The next minutes passed quickly and the next thing they know, they havearrived at their first destination. Baekhyun steps out of the door excitedly while Kyungsoo turns the engine off and start to wake the two sleeping forms on the back seats.

"Jongdae, Tao," Kyungsoo shakes their shoulders gently. "Wake up. We have arrived"

Jongdae and Tao both groaned, slowly waking up from their naps. Tao blinks the sleepiness away from his eyes while Jongdae stretches his body. Slowly, they unbuckled their seatbelts and walks out of the car. The three of them then soon joined Baekhyun who got in first.

The shop is very big, filled with so many things like small sculptures, vases, unique looking clocks and anything a gift shop usually have. Kyungsoo looks at three different faces with the same excited expression on their faces. Kyungsoo sighs deeply.

Today is going to be a long day.

It's such a shame that the new neighbors will be here on monday, today, the day where Yifan would forever be busy on. Even though he would never admit it out loud, Yifan likes to see new person in his life. He actually wished to be in EXO to see his new neighbors moving in personally, but sadly his work schedule today is making that wish impossible.

Yifan could actually take a day off of work, because it's his own company and he is the boss, he could do whatever he wishes. But today he got a very important meeting with one of his business partners, Mr. Lee. Being the boss makes him got no choice but to attend the meeting.

The meeting with Mr. Leewould take place about twenty minutes from now, Yifan wished he could just drive quickly from here to EXO and comeback just before the meeting starts, but sadly it'll take longer than twenty minutes from here to EXO. Yifan could do nothing but sighs at his misfortune, wishing the clock to go faster so the meeting would end as soon as possible and he could come back home earlier.

A couple of minutes later, someone is knocking on his door, making the ex-model look up from the ground he's been glaring at ever since he sat on his chair.

"Come in"

A man that looked a few years younger than Yifan comes in, closing the door behind him carefully before bowing to Yifan.

"You called me, boss?" the man asks, his sharp eyes looking straight at Yifan's. Yifan nods, mentioning the man to sit on the chair in front of him.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" the man respectfully ask. Yifan leaned even more to his chair, a deep sigh escaping his lips.

"Nothing at the moment," Yifan asnwered honestly. "Just want to ask you about something, Junhwae"

The younger man, Junhwae, nods to his boss. "Anything, boss"

Yifan looks like he's in a middle of a battle of a battle about telling Junhwae or not tell Junhwae. After a minute, Yifan decided to ask Junhwae anyway.

"What do you usually give to someone who just moved in?"

Junhwae blinked a few times. Whatever question he had in mind he thought his boss would've asked him was definitely not that.

"Like a welcoming gift?" Junhwae decided to ask again, still not completely believing that his boss actually asked that.

"Yeah, like that," Yifan nods.

Junhwae sighed, his mind racing about what someone would usually give for a welcoming gift.

"Well, some people, like really some, prefer to give out toilet papers," Junhwae answer, remembering back when he first got his own appartment, a boy (he is now sadly Junhwae's bestfriend) gave him 6 rolls of toilet papers. But then he looks at his boss once again and he simply couldn't imagine someone like hiss boss, Wu Yifan, also an ex-model that was really popular back then, to give someone rolls upon rolls of toilet paper.

"But please don't," Junhwae quickly adds. "My mum usually cook some kind of dish and give it to them"

Cook? That word got Yifan thinking hard. Well, it's good actually, giving someone who just moved in some kind of food. It's quite toughtful, now that Yifan think about it. Hell, if someone gave him food back when he first moved in EXO, he'd be extremely grateful.

It's just a shame that EXO was a place full of dicks (he didn't meant it like that) back then.

But he's grateful that even though everyone in EXO gave out very bad first impression of each others on their first days, they are now his family - one that Yifan had been yearning to have since forever. And now they are decent enough,even though Tao still acts like a spoiled brat at times, Jongin being stupid almost 24/7, Baekhyun screeching over smallest of things and people still gossips - but better now compared to themselves 5 years ago.

He'd love to cook something for a welcoming gift, but Kris couldn't even boil the water to save his life. Usually he would just call Kyungsoo or Chanyeol over to cook something for him, other times he'd just eat outside or order food if he's too lazy to drive.

"Food is a good idea but ummm... I can't cook, Junhwae?" he explained, a little sounding like asking, completely not sure of himself. Junhwae smiled at him.

"You don't have to cook," Junhwae assured him. "I know a friend who owns a restaurant that serves delicious home-cooked like meals," Yifan's ears perked at that. "If you want I can call him for you?"

Yifan smiles from ear to ear, "Yeah, let's do just that"

"I'll see all of you next monday," inside a dance studio, Jongin told the bowing figures of his student. He waved at them before walking out the studio.

Jongin have just done teaching dance moves to his students and now he's heading to his usual dance studio to practice some more. His mind is thinking about the new neighbors he had yet to see, wondering what exactly to give them as a welcoming present.

When Jongin finally got to his usual dance studio, he walks to the computer there to choose a song for his dance. Jongin smiles when he see his dad (not the actual one, of course) Kwon Jiyong'sfamous boy group, BIGBANG. He recalled Jiyong once said that BIGBANG is currently in a indefinite hiatus since two of their members, Taeyang and Daesung are in the military right now.

Jongin plays the song, BIGBANG's most popular track 'Fantastic Baby'. He walks to the center of the room, letting the music to come to him.

Throughout the song, Jongin danced his own dance that he just created right then. Although he can't resist using the chorus' dance because the dance still burned on his mind, remembering how he always danced to the song, back when he was still a teenager.

When the music stops, Jongin stops his dance in perfect timing. He smiles to his reflection on the mirror, still a bit amazed that the man he once admired on TV is now very close to him in real life. The man has also considered him as his kid and takes a good care of Jongin. And then his mind wandered back to the thoughts of the new neighbors.

"I probably should ask dad if they have arrived or no," he mumbles to himself, walking to his phone that he previously put near the computer before he danced.

He dialed a series of numbers he remembered by heart — that number obviously being Jiyong's. It only took two rings and the familiar voice of Kwon Jiyong filled Jongin's ear.

"Jongin, my son!" came the cheerful voice of a very grown man, Jongin smiles at that. "You missed me?" Jiyong's voice sounds playful.

Jongin chuckles, "Of course, dad. I bet everyone else miss you too"

He heard Jiyong's carefree laughs and Jongin grins. "Anyways, are the neighbors there?"

"Well, not yet, Jongin. Don't worry much," Jongin could imagine Jiyong is probably smiling his gummy smile. "I'll inform you once they are here, okay?"

"Okay, dad," Jongin replies without missing a beat. He lets himself think for a moment before he continues, "What do you think I should get them?" Jongin asks.

The line was filled with the sound of Jiyong's 'umm'. 5 seconds the older man speaks again. "Honestly I'm not sure. But I've been thinking about houseplants," Jiyong answers truthfully.

Houseplants, huh? That actually sounds pretty good. Getting a houseplant for a welcoming gift feels very thoughtful. As expected of Dad, Jongin thought.

"Thank you so much, dad," Jongin beams. "Don't forget to call me when they arrives, okay? See you at 8!" with a 'goodluck' from Jiyong, Jongin ended the call.

Houseplants, huh?

It's not an everyday thing for the people in EXO who works inthe entertainment industry to appear on shows together. Well save for Jongdae, Xiumin and Baekhyun who are a part of the diva group CBX, it's only normal for them to go on shows together to promote. But today is the second time Xiumin and Luhan appear on a show together, so it's only right for them to be eager for the show.

Today they will appear together in weekly idol together, Luhan being one of the guests (he had a comeback two weeks ago) and Xiumin being one of the hosts (only temporary,but still). Luhan, along with a newly debuted group called 'NCT' (under CEO Siwon's entertainment, SM, Luhan recalled Xiumin telling him about entertainment agencies when they first met, which was 5 years ago).

They both came together with Luhan's car, turning down their respective managers' offer to take them to the place where they would film. Xiumin and Luhan are extremely close since Xiumin is very fluent in Chinese and he was the one who taught Luhan Korea. Since back then Kris was a pretty busy business man and Tao got a lot of schedules back then, Xiumin always got time for him. Since the both of them are fellow singers, they meet quite often in the same shows, except that they never filmed together in music shows and talk only on backstage.

The first time Xiumin and Luhan appeared together on a show was on Running man, that was also with Jongdae and Baekhyun. That was three years ago and caused quite a stir because in that show, they found out that their guests lived in the same neighborhood and fans were pretty much went crazy. There were fanfics, still to this day, written about them just because of the facts that they lived in the same neighborhood. Luhan swore he would never again read any more fanfic — and he prayed to the deities that someday Yifan would just shut up about it because the man would never fail to make sure the four of them remember every detail about that fanfic.

He looks forward to the day where someone would make an article about "Ex-supermodel Kris Wu, who is now a rich and successful business man: lives in the same neighborhood as CBX and Luhan?" and to make Yifan's fans (who Luhan knows still exist to this very day, despite him quitting the modelling world for about 10 years now) write stories about him. Even though that means him and CBX got even more fanfics, it's okay since that also means Yifan would be getting fanfics too. One day, yes. He would have to make sure to rub those fanfics on Yifan's face. Oh yes.

Luhan was forced to come out of the thoughts of Yifan looking horrible because fanfics, when Xiumin shook his arm, "Lulu?" he asks, worry clear on his voice.

The younger smiles at the older. "I'm just thinking about how Yifan's reaction would be if someone found out that he lives in the same neighborhood as us," Luhan explained.

Xiumin's face went from worry to pure amusement in a second.He got the image clear on his mind just because of Luhan's words.

"I honestly looking forward to that day," Xiumin states and the next second they are both a laughing mess on the floor, making some of the staffs frown and the rest laughs a little at their contagious laugh.

Xiumin and Luhan recovered two minutes later, Luhan helping Xiumin to stand up.

"Enough of that, Luhan," Xiumin tries his hardest to stop the mental image that had them both cracking up. He breathes in and out to calm his heartbeat, "I wanted to ask you about what kind of gift we would be getting for our new neighbors"

After succeeding in calming down, Luhan looks at Xiumin right in the eye. "Not sure, hyung. I think we should ask people here for ideas"

As if on cue, a staff interrupts them saying that they will start filming in a minute. Both of them gave the staff a nod.

"We'll get our presents tomorrow," Luhan assures the older. "If possible, we'll get our presents tonight. Okay?" Xiumin nods and they heads to where they are supposed to be.

Park Chanyeol was ecstatic when he said that he already got his welcoming gift yesterday. Everyone are worried about what to get, but Chanyeol managed to get the perfect thing for a welcoming gift.

Since he is a song-writer, composer, producer as well as a rapper, he made the one thing that someone like him would logically do — he made a song.

Well the song was actually only instrumental of a song he had yet to create the lyrics for. He thought about their new neighbors quite a lot since he recovered from his hungover yesterday and the lyrics somehow flowed quite naturally to him. He called his singer friends, Kang Seungyoon and Kim Jonghyun to help him with the song and thankfully they came to the studio at 6 pm and they completed the song at 11 pm - quite an impressive achievement for Chanyeol and he's always on cloud nine whenever he listened to the song.

He named the song "Hello Angel" because he got a feeling that their new neighbors would be angels and he's sure to be attracted to at least one of them. If not both, but who knows.

Today, Chanyeol got nothing much except adding final touches to his other completed songs while waiting for the time when he would go home.

The excitement is the same one when he first moved in EXO and getting to know Jiyong personally.

He looks forward to meet the new neighbors.

An hour ago, Jiyong got a call from someone claiming himself to be Junmyeon, informing them that the people who bought one of the houses in EXO will be there at two pm sharp. Jiyong told Junmyeon that he'll be waiting in front of the house and they will have guards at the gates showing them the way.

Jiyong knows Junmyeon of course, even though he never personally meet or talk to him face to face. He just happened to mail Jiyong one day, which was three weeks ago, asking hin if there's still a house available to buy. Jiyong ofcourse said yes, himself getting a bit happy for someone to join his big family. He was excited when Junmyeon said that there are be two people who would be living under the same roof, instead of just one like everyone else in EXO.

He was planning to tell everyone about it, but decided to keep it as a secret until it's settled. Last week, Junmyeon's secretary came to him at his office to settle the payments of the house. Everything was settled and Jiyong was ready to tell them via video call or something, but decided to go against it to tell them personally. So the week went by Jiyong talking to the secretary to choose the furnitures and other stuffs, also busy dealing with so many things at once that he got no choice but to stay at Seunghyung's that happened to be close to his workplace, instead of going home

He was about to tell everyone about it at the gathering at Chanyeol's, with intentions to surprise them. He turned out to be the one surprised, because Baekhyun knew and asked him about it and he wondered how did Baekhyun knows — when suddenly a nameappeared on his mind.

Seungri.

When asked if it was Seungri, Baekhyun laughed and nodded at him. Of course it would be Seungri. Jiyong just happened to accidently told Seungri about surprising his 'family' and he ended up being the one who ruined Jiyong's surprise. But it's okay, since not everybody knew. He assumed Xiumin and Luhan too, those two and Chen would always be the first ones to hear anything from Baekhyun.

And just as soon as they knew, everyone went busy thinking about what kind of gift is acceptable for a welcoming gift? Jiyong himself was wondering but he thought about houseplants. When Jongin asked him about it earlier, Jiyong thinks he'll let Jongin make houseplant as his gift instead. He'll have to figure out his later, after the new neighbors come, that is. Maybe seeing them in face would help Jiyong to find his own gift faster than before.

It's only a few minutes left before 2pm, remembering how Junmyeon said they'll be there 2pm sharp.

And true to his word (Jiyong was pretty impresed and somehow wondered how did Junmyeon knew), the guards led a nice '67 chevyimpala in at exactly 2pm and led the car inside the house's spacious parking lot.

The guard bowed down to him before going back to his place at the gates.

Jiyong smiled politely when two people got out of the nicely cared car. The one who got out from the driver's seat got a black hair and pale skin, he is wearing a simple white long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans and a pair of nice white shoes. The other one is taller than the first, brown hair that is styled down, unlike the other's black hair that is pulled back. This guy also looked years younger than the first one - Jiyong guessing that the second guy is probably in his early twenty or maybe even younger than that.

The first man's beautiful eyes met Jiyong's and Jiyong had to keep his smile from turning into a laugh because man, the two men in front of him are very, very attractive they would surely got 9 males head over heels to both of them. Poor souls.

The black haired male smiled back and him and ooh, that dimple is going to have people going crazy over it and once again Jiyong fights the urge to laugh at the future his wives and children will be having. Poor souls.

"Ah hello there," the dimpled man greets him. At this point, Jiyong feels very evil by secretly laughing at everyone in EXO because goodluck surviving this two hottie as your new neighbors.

"Hello, gentlemans, this will be your home for now on," Jiyong greets back, smile still present because it's so hard to take off his smile when he is thinking about somethinghe found extremely funny. "My name is Kwon Jiyong, I am the owner of EXO Residential and I will also become your neighbor as well," Jiyong introduced himself.

The man in front of him brightens and Jiyong just got the urge to go home faster and laugh his lungs off, looking forward to a family full of lovesick grownass men.

"My name is Zhang Yixing, and this is Kim Sehun," the dimpled man gestured to the young man beside him who quickly bowed to him and smile. Jiyong nods and hands Yixing a card, the key to the house.

"This house is protected by password, just like most of the houses here. You can choosebetween passwords or that card or even both, it's up to you," Jiyong explains. "Now, let's go inside and see if you like the house, yeah?"

Jiyong opens the unlocked door and welcomed Yixing and Sehun to enter first before trailing closely behind.

Jiyong watches quietly the reactions of his costumers. Jiyong and Junmyeon's secretary choose the furnitures like Junmyeon wanted to, purchasing the finest and most comfortable furnitures making the already beautiful house stands out even more. Both Yixing and Sehun looked amazed by the house and Jiyong feels proud, just like he felt 5 years ago when people started moving in.

After fifteen minutes of exploring the house and Jiyong explaining some things, they got back to the living room.

"So," Jiyong eyed the duo. "What do you think? Do you need me to replace some things,or?"

"No no no, in fact we are loving this. This house is very beautiful to begin with and it's beautifully decorated," Yixing answers honestly. Jiyong sighs in relief.

"Yiyi," Sehun is now looking at Yixing, his long fingers tugging the ends of Yixing's shirt.They both seemed to have a conversation just by looking at each-other'seyes. Yixing, whom Sehun called 'Yiyi', smiles at the younger male.

"Yes, Sese. You can choose your own bedroom," Yixing nods approvingly to Sehun. Jiyong raises his eyebrows to the nicknames and smiled to himself.

Sehun quickly ran away from them, a movement which startled Jiyong. Yixing is chuckling softly and apologized to him. "Well, Sehun is always like that. He may look calm and collected sometimes but he is so childish he can't help it," the dimpled man explained.

They went silent for thirty seconds, busy watching Sehun's behaviour, before Jiyong decided to break the silence.

"I know that this is probably rude, but if you don't mind me asking..." Jiyong hestitated a bit but Yixing's eyes kind of tell him to go on, it's okay.

"What is your relationshipwith him?"

Yixing looks a bit surprised at first, as if it was something so obvious you don't have to be asking about. But then he smiles, a more affectionate and oh,Jiyong felt stupid for asking. Of course, the pet names, those gaze and the fact that they both are living under the same roof is a clear sign that the both of them are da-

"Sehun is actually my son,"

-ting.

Wait. What?


End file.
